Your pain is mine
by Caelia93
Summary: First days at Alexandria, Daryl finds out Carol has not recovered from her accident in Grady, how does he react?
1. Chapter 1

" **Your pain is mine" Chapter 1: Is Carol okay?**

They've been in Alexandria for three or four days and he was already tired of it, he wanted to go out there and be freee. He felt so disconnected here, he sees how the others are acting weird too…. and Carol.. Fuck. He was avoiding her or she was avoiding him or maybe they were avoiding each other,and he knows it's his fault. She needed him after Terminus and he didn't know how to comfort her, and then, after Grady, he distanced from her. He didn't want to lose her.. but he lost her. He lost his fucking best friend, he has taken Carol for granted and now she was acting like a stranger

\- Mmm.. Daryl? - said Tara

\- Yeah, what?- he asked the girl,he liked her but he already thinks she's too good for this world.

\- It's just..- she said insecure and looking at the rest of the group in the porch- You guys think Carol is okay?

\- What do you mean if Carol is okay, sweetie?- asked Maggie

\- I mean.. she was hit by a car like three weeks ago and she didn't look good on the road and I saw her yesterday …

\- Was she hurting yesterday? Carol?- asked Rick

\- Mm.. she is good at pretending or maybe she is not hurting but I saw her yesterday trying to take something from the kitchen, she extended her arm and she cried in pain.. I asked her about it but she told me she was fine.. but she didn't go to the doctor here, so I was wondering what if she's not recovered? Broken ribs can really… kill - said Tara looking at everyone

\- Why wouldn't she say it? If she is hurting..- said Rick

\- She fucking still thinks she's a burden- he said as he left the porch slamming the front door and leaving all of them speechless

…..

He entered her room, she has left her door half opened and he was so fucking worried about her, he needed to talk to her right now. He could stand her not talking to him.. but he is not going to let her hurt so much..And what he saw left him heartbroken

She was standing in front of her mirror, with just her bra on looking at her side which was full of black and purple bruises and she was trying not to cry becaus of her pain.

\- What the fuck woman?- he growled coming at her before she could covered herself

\- Daryl, I'm okay really - she said with that fucking fake smile

You think I'm stupid, woman?- he growled looking at her side- Why didn't you say something?

-And then she snapped.

\- You don't fucking care so what if I didn't told you? I was hit by a fucking care and we were walking the same day I woke, Rick didn't ask, Maggie didn't ask, you didn't ask.. so what? You thought I have recovered in two hours?- she shouted at him and he could see she was in too much pain to act rationally. And he knew she was hurt by him, by everyone… not just physical pain- Just leave me alone- she said as she left the room while putting her shirt on

\- Carol!- he shouted as he went to her, running trying to catch her before she would leave the house

And then something happened, as she walked the porch, she gasped in pain and started to fall, thank god Glenn was faster than anyone and he caught her before she would hit her head

….

\- Fuck- he repeated again as they waited outside the infirmary

\- Daryl, easy man- said Rick trying to calm him

\- Fuck you Rick, just fuck you- he said as he continued walking

\- Why are we like this?- asked Maggie in tears- We didn't ask her if she was okay, she should have rested… God, we're terrible

\- I think we thought she was invincible…- said Rick

Daryl could notice Rick looking at him with worry,it was his fault. It was the group's fault as well, but he… fuck. He has failed her again, he was always failing her..

To think that he wanted to kiss her after Terminus.. why did he act this way?

\- She thinks I don't fucking care…. - he whispered

\- What?- asked Rick

\- She think I don't fucking care.. and she's my fucking reason to wake up every fucking morning- he said as he tried not to cry

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

" **Your pain is mine"**

 **Chapter 2: She is fire.**

-Is she awake?

\- Is she going to be okay?

\- What's wrong?

\- What the fuck is wrong with her?

They couldn't stop asking Denise,the poor woman was almost scared by them. But he didn't fucking care, he just needed to know what was wrong with Carol and Maggie and Rick seemed to think the same. In fact, Maggie looked like she was going to break down and Rick looked like he was going to throw up

\- If you let me speak, I will tell you how she is- said Denise and then she smiled kindly- Well.. as you know she was in a coma after she was hit by a car.. some weeks ago, right? well, she had and she still has two broken ribs, one of them wasn't healing good and it almost punctured her lung but it didn't happen. She probably fainted because of her pain… two broken ribs are too much..

\- She should have rested and we made her walk since the first day, what's wrong with us?- asked Maggie almost crying- God, Can I see her?

\- Yeah she's awake and you can go, but don't stress her okay? she need relax, she has a little fever because of the pain , okay Maggie?- said Denise as Maggie smiled at her and went inside the infirmary

\- What do we do?- he asked- What does she need?

\- She should rest, she can walk but she should rest most of day, I suggest too that someone stays with her this night and the following nights, just… precaution, okay? In case, she start breathing wrong or her fever rises okay?- she said

\- Okay, I will stay with her- he said

\- Daryl..- started to say Rick- She didn't want to talk to you..

\- She's stubborn as a fucking mule- he said- But I will take care of her, you know I can… I've taken care of her since the beggining

And he went away as he heard Rick sighed

\- Alright man, I will tell the others how is she- said Rick

…..

\- Thank you, sweetheart- said Carol as Glenn and Maggie helped her to climb the stairs- Really, I don't need this..

\- Please, Carol, let us help you okay? You scared us- said Glenn

\- Yeah, please- said Maggie who looked like she was going to cry too.

Maggie was still very emotional, but no one expected her to be so emotional. Maybe Maggie has realised Carol was really important to their family, he thought sadly. They should have realised it sooner…

\- I will stay with her tonight.. Denise's orders- he said and Glenn and Maggie nodded saying goodnight to Carol

\- Denise's orders?- asked Carol who looked really pissed at him

He has to admit he loves to see Carol angry or pissed at someone, she looked like a wild animal. Her eyes looked fierce and her blue remind him of the sea in the middle of a storm, her cheeks became red … shit. He was turned on. Awesome.

\- Mmm doctor's order- he said as he closed the door and he laid down in the floor next to her bed

\- Really? You're going to sleep in my room, in the floor? I don't want you here- she said in a low voice- For fuck's sake, I'm not going to turn

\- We know that, now shut up and go to sleep- he said trying not to smile

\- Fuck you, Daryl. No one tell me to shut the fuck off, not anymore- she growled at him and he could see a lot of emotions in her face

She really was incredible.. shy and fierce, wild and kind, strong and fragile.. she reminds him of.. fire. She makes him feel like there is fire between them and sometimes it seems like she is burning inside… good fire, bad fire..She really was fire.

And God, he has seen it since the beggining. He remembers her walking and surviving after Sophia's death becoming stronger than ever. She is fire,she is life and she clearly was in pain. Not just physically but emotionally too.

And he would help her, he would help her heal even if he would get burnt by her

\- Well, I'm telling you to shut the fuck up, what are you going to do? punch my face? Go on. Insult me? Do it. I don't fucking care, you didn't let me down.. never . You have never let me down, I won't let you down- he said and he saw her covering her face with her hands

He got up and moved to her bed, he kneeled next to her and he took her hands, trying to see her shit, she was crying

\- I thought.. I didn't say anything because I wanted to feel the pain, it's my punishment- she said and he took her chin with his hands, forcing her to look at him

\- Your punishment,woman? Why?- he asked her trying not to hug her

´-I'm a monster… - she said and then, she told him everything. He didn't know why she did it, why she decided to tell him but he ended up shaking with her, shivering because of the horror of her memories- My girls… - she said crying

\- Sh… you're not a monster.. You're so strong, so human… woman, look at me- he said kissing her cheek and her nose- You remind me of.. you're fire, woman.

And she continued crying he just held her.

He would never let her down, never. Not again

….

\- Hi.. is she awake?- asked Rick as he opened the door

\- Nah… finally asleep- he said caressing her hair

\- I heard her crying.. the girls?- asked Rick and he nodded- mm.. Carl has thought we could make a family dinner.. we have a gift for her, tomorrow would be okay? Okay.. take care of her..

Rick left and he smiled

It was time for her to be recognised by her family

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

" **Your pain is mine"**

 **Chapter 3. Healing**

\- Good morning, sleeping beauty- he said as she tried to hide her face in his neck- I have to move, woman

\- Mmm why?- she said nuzzling his neck

\- I have to go on a run and the others were worried about you, they will want to see you.- he said trying not to laugh as her face

\- Tell them to fuck off- she said hiding in his neck again

\- What? you just said fuck off? Who are you and where is Carol Peletier?- he asked her as he turned to look at her, their faces almost touching, he could feel her breath in his face.. and he was trying not to look at her lips

Now, it wasn't the time to kiss her, he would wait for her.

\- Carol Peletier is disconnected at this moment, call again in a few hours- she said laughing

God, how much he has missed her laugh, her smile, that sparkle in her eyes. He has missed her so much..

\- You're crazy, woman- he said trying to move but he really didn't want to move, he wanted to stay there forever just looking at her eyes and her smile

\- Mm you don't want to leave.. asshole- she said teasing him

\- Shit- he said smiling at her

\- Oh my, Daryl Dixon smiles!- she said laughing and then he went to her and started to tickle her while she was laughing like crazy- God nonono! please!

He was tickling her very carefully, he didn't want to hurt her ribs but he was holding her carefully, tickling her belly while she laughed . And God, it was the best feeling he has had in months…

\- Okay,Okay.. I'll stop just stop!- she said as he stopped. And then, they looked at each other, he was looking at her with his arms at each side of her head.. and then, she stopped laughing. She was looking at him with a calm expression and he felt.. like he was in complete harmony with her.

And he started to lean to her, to her mouth …

IS SHE BETTER TODAY?- shouted Maggie as she opened the door without knocking with Glenn trying not to laugh behind her- Carol, hun, I made you a cake and.. What are you both doing?

Carol started to laugh again as he stood up from the bed, covering his face with his hands and trying not to look .. well.. as embarrased as he felt.

\- He was tickling me- said Carol smiling at him as Glenn,Maggie and Rick, too, entered her room

-Yeah.. well I.. I was going on a run with Aaron- he started to say when he saw Rick, Glenn and Maggie giving him a smirk- What?

\- Nothing, brother.. nothing, it's so nice to hear you laughing Carol- said Rick giving her a kiss in her forehead- Tonigh, we'll have dinner together, all of us, our family- and he left

Daryl decided to leave the room then

…

\- So, how is she?- asked Aaron trying to see what he was hiding- Is that a gift for her? You're sweet.. you know we all have made something for her, a collective gift?

\- Yeah.. Rick told me yesterday, but this is mine- he said

\- You're sweet, I always knew it.. You have a special bond, Carol and you.. sweet- said Aaron smiling and daydreaming- I'm already thinking of how cute your kid would be

He almost fell to the floor after Aaron said that

….

\- Hey- he said as she was looking at the window - You shouldn't move, what if you fall?

\- Rick helped me to move, don't worry- she said smiling- I was thinking.. Sophia broke her leg once, she was a mess you know? And I had to move her all the time, give her bath, move her to downstairs… it was funny, she used to joke about that a lot

He listened to her in silent, she rarely talks about Sophia and he has never seen her talking about Sophia so calmly.. like she was in peace with it. Finally.

\- Well, what do you have there? I know you are hiding something- she said

\- Yeah.. brought this for you, I remember you told me once.. you liked purple and I thought it'd be nice for dinner- he said giving her a purple dress, he looked away embarrased- If you don't like her, it's okay.. I just thought..

She hugged him before he could finish his sentence, then she whispered into his ear something that he wouldn't forget.

-I will wear it… but maybe I will need help, to take it off.. you know?

Fuck.

To be continued?


End file.
